<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask - 31 Days of Apex - Day 7 by mdpenguino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130581">Mask - 31 Days of Apex - Day 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino'>mdpenguino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Bloodhound? None of the Legends seem to be quite sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mask - 31 Days of Apex - Day 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloodhound, the stoic technological tracker, was not someone who was seen often outside of the Apex Games, they often kept themselves to themselves. The other legends knew this. What the legends didn’t know was why Bloodhound was a competitor. </p><p>The dropship that was used for the games was repurposed from the Frontier War, meaning that there was a adequate seating area for the Legends before they dropped. Bloodhound kept his head tightly locked forward at the metallic wall opposite, and behind his mask, they were able to scan around the other legends ever so slightly, weighing up the potential opposition. It wasn’t long until the drop. </p><p>Many moons ago, when Octane first joined the games, back before World’s Edge, he was joking with Ajay about Bloodhound, a mocking quip about what lied behind that mask of theirs. Now, Bloodhound didn’t hear this directly, but once they caught wind of it, it was their sole duty in that match to humiliate Octane. For no amount of stim can stop the hunt. </p><p>Of course, Bloodhound’s stoic, serious personality is amplified by his familiar. Artur. None of the Legends are sure where he came from or why the bird is so attached to them, but it’s seldom that you see the two of them apart. </p><p>The Bloodhound that is here now, has had theories and lies built and thrust upon their character ever since their arrival to the Apex Games. Most of these are probably due to Mirage twisting the truth ever so slightly to the customers at his bar - and then that getting out of hand. Again. Perhaps a lot of these identities that have been fashioned might fit nicely, such as: bloodthirsty murderer, or goliath whisperer, past slave. And then there’s the comedic idea that they’re somehow half bat. Of course, the bat one didn’t have any merit to it, unless?</p><p>Bloodthirsty murderer however, it’s true that Bloodhound isn’t afraid of death, they’ve seen it during the flash freeze, when their parents were caught out in an avalanche mixed with a blizzard. They’ve seen squad mates fall to the ring. However, they’re not so deranged to understand that each life is precious – they’re not as far gone as Revenant. Murder is only just after all.</p><p>The dropship was now passing over the remains of the Repulsor tower. This allowed the Leviathans free range on King’s Canyon, it was clear that Bloodhound had some innate bond with them. Their hulking masses leaving a path of destruction in their wake. And once they left the island and returned back to walking in the ocean, the legends that have been a part of their squad have reported that they feel a sadness about their departure from the island – perhaps to do with the recent discovery of the IMC base underneath the area formerly known as “The Wetlands.”</p><p>The harsh rumble from the engines of the dropship created dissonance with the sordid, sorrowful cries of the flyers beneath. It was time. Bloodhound looked between his squadmates, “may the all-father give us grace.” Followed by a simple, straight nod – they were off, plummeting in toward King’s Canyon. </p><p>The three squadmates dived down towards ‘Creature Containment’, their figures obscured by the green trail that was left in their wake. Truthfully speaking, it’s only Bloodhound, and maybe Artur, that really knows what lies behind their mask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I was able to encapture Bloodhound's character in a 3rd Person biographical style. I'm not sure if it totally fit. I wish it could be longer, but I wasn't sure what else I could've said. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>